The Song Book Collection
by thesilencekeeper
Summary: A collection of short fan fictions about TBBT, that are based on songs that are either close to my heart or dominating my mind.
1. Chapter 1: When I Look To The Sky

**A/N:** For a while now, I have been thinking of creating a collection of short, TBBT fictions that are based on songs that I like, affect my mood, or I find meaningful. Last night, I remembered a particular song that reminded of a dear friend that I met through this fandom. This is my first entry to what I will now call, "The Song Book Collection." Without further ado, this one goes out to **Boys3AllC.**

* * *

Song **: When I Look to the Sky**

 _Performed by: **Train**_

When it rains it pours and opens doors

And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry

And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love

That have to say goodbye

And as I float along this ocean

I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go

'Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me

And you make everything alright

And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me

And I can always find my way when you are here

And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day

And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't dance before

And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss

And pick you up in all of this when I sail away

Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead

Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly

But with you I can spread my wings

To see me over everything that life may send me

When I am hoping it won't pass me by

And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me

There you are to show me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was less than a week, before Christmas and the air was getting colder and colder in Pasadena. Today is Saturday and Sheldon was set to wake up in 10 minutes to go through his routine of eating oatmeal and watching Dr Who. This morning, however, he woke up earlier than necessary. It's that time of the year again. For almost thirty years now, around the third week of December, he's always struggled to face things that he normally goes through, daily. There was a small gap in his window that allowed the cool air to come in. He felt it on his cheek and he automatically drew the covers over his head. He didn't want to get up today, but the alternative was staying in bed. When he stays in bed, people tend to check on him and he didn't want that. If anything, he wanted to be alone right now. If there was one person, whose company he wants to be in right now, that would be Amy. He extended one of his arms out of the blanket and waited for the alarm to go off. When it did, he pounded on it with a little too much force that the clock fell off his night stand. Grunting under the covers, he sat up and looked down on the floor where his alarm clock landed. He sighed and allowed his head to hit the pillows again. He stared at the ceiling for a while until his phone buzzed, signaling a new message. He picked it up and opened the good morning message from Amy. This made him feel lighter.

They have been back together for almost two weeks now. He still couldn't believe he almost wasted his chance to be with the only woman he loved again. All because of his fear of being hurt if she ever leaves again; an uncertainty that held him back when she told him she wanted to be his girlfriend again. Thank heavens for that song that reminded him how his life was so much better with Amy in it. With her in mind, he got out of bed and went out of his room to start his day. They weren't set to see each other today because Amy had some meeting with her colleague about the development of their recent study. They had a scheduled Skype call later in the morning, though, and he was looking forward to it.

He was welcomed with Christmas merriment when he walked out into their living room. Penny and Leonard were fixing their tree (that he allowed, all because of Amy) while Jingle Bell Rock was playing in the background. He didn't even greet them and walked towards the iPod to stop the music.

"Hey! We were listening to that!" Penny complained when the music stopped and saw why.

"Penny, it is Saturday. I am about to watch Dr Who. You already know that. And why are you even up this early?" he asked, remembering that unless it was necessary, Penny still prefers to stay in bed as late as possible.

"Well, we wanted to get started early on decorating the tree. It's been two years since the last time we had one around here," Leonard answered.

"Alright. But let me remind you that the only thing that I agreed to is for you to set up that infernal tree, so I don't see why you need to fill this apartment with holiday noise," Sheldon said while working on his oatmeal.

"C'mon Sheldon. Some holiday tunes won't hurt," Penny pleaded, but Sheldon just walked past her and sat down in his spot. Leonard looked at Penny and shook his head at her; telling her not to push it. He knows better than to force more than one aversion down the man's throat. She pouted but gave up and went back to decorating their tree.

Sheldon turned the TV on and watched his show. He kept sending disapproving looks at the tree while watching. He still can't believe Amy got him to allow a tree in his apartment. It's not like the group wasn't aware of why he hated Christmas; but that doesn't stop them from calling him "The Grinch." Although what he couldn't believe more, is that the group seem to be using his girlfriend to manipulate him when they can't change his mind about something. He's going to have to talk to Amy about that, some time soon. He decided to focus on his show instead.

* * *

Around 9:30, Sheldon sat in front of his computer to call Amy on Skype. Her face appeared and a smile spread on his face immediately. She did the same. While he would never admit it out loud, her eyes are the most beautiful pair that he's seen in his life. He didn't know if she ever noticed it, but he's always the last to look away when they look at each other. He always wants to hold her gaze for as long as time will allow.

"Good morning, Amy. I trust that you slept well, last night?" he greeted.

"I did. Did you? You look a bit tired," she asked, concerned.

"Sleep was bit elusive last night, but I managed to get at least six hours, so I'm fine," he replied, trying to reassure her.

"If you say so. You have all day today anyway. Maybe you can take a nap later," she suggested.

"I'll try. Leonard and I still need to polish a few things. Are you ready for your meeting?" he asked.

"I am. I already did a preliminary study about the new case that we're going to handle in a month. I'm looking forward to it," she answered.

"That's my girl," he teased, beaming at her.

"Like there's even a need to question my preparedness?" she joked back.

"Of course not. You're my girlfriend. I'm sure we've been together enough, that certain traits of mine have already rubbed off on you," he continued, raising both eyebrows, challenging her.

"Hey! I've always like being prepared, even before I met you!" she replied. He smiled and then stared at her thoughtfully. Amy tilted her head and drew her brows together. He suddenly seem lost in thought and now she wonders if he's really okay.

"Sheldon. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm just... You know, they set up the tree earlier," he replied and tried to give her a convincing smile. He then leaned to the side a little so the Christmas tree would fit in the frame. Amy got confused by the sudden change of the topic.

"It looks lovely," she commented.

"Well, it's a dead tree. I don't see how one finds a decorated tree corpse, 'lovely'," he shot at her.

"Sheldon, are you sure you're okay?" she tried again.

"What is with you and your obsession at finding out if I'm okay. I already answered you twice," he said, frowning at her. She would've dismissed it as one of his usual crankiness but she felt like something was up and he was just not telling her. She saw the time on her laptop and knew she needed to go if she didn't want to be late, so she took his words unwillingly and muttered a quick goodbye.

When Sheldon closed his laptop, he sighed. He didn't want to be such a baby about something that he should not be dwelling about anymore. He thinks what he feels was silly because he is now a grown man and sadness over an event that occurred a long time ago was not something he should be wasting his energy on. He tried to go through the day as normally as he can. He must have been doing it well because Leonard or Penny did not ask him if he was okay, like Amy did. That, or Amy was just really better at reading him.

Later that day, they got an invitation for an impromptu game night at Howard's place. Leonard was more than willing to go but was surprised when Sheldon declined. He didn't even make any excuses; he just said he didn't want to go. When Penny found out about the game night, she asked her ladies for girl's night out and got their confirmation almost right away. Amy texted Sheldon about it, and he felt a little jealous that the girls were going to see her tonight. He didn't tell her about it and just sent her an "enjoy your evening" message.

Leonard left around 5 o'clock with Penny. The ladies decided to go together since Amy couldn't join them for another two hours. They were going to meet her at their favorite Italian restaurant instead. Sheldon stayed at home and tried to keep his mind off sad memories by watching some random TV shows. While browsing through the channels, he saw the original version of the musical, Singing in The Rain. He stopped changing channels to watch it. He felt his eyes stinging just after a few minutes of into the movie, so he shut the TV off.

More than Christmas, this was the one day that he dreads every year, during the holiday season. Each year, he tried to discreetly hide the fact that he wished he could spend this day in his room without anyone looking for him. For a few years, he managed to do exactly that. But ever since he left for college, he rarely got away with it. _It's just a few more hours anyway_ , he thought. He got up and went in their storage closet to retrieve an old turntable and a vinyl record. Soon, the apartment was filled with Hank Williams' music.

* * *

Amy arrived at the bar around 7:30. She immediately spotted Bernadette and Penny. They caught up on the events of the week while waiting for their food when Bernadette mentioned that Sheldon didn't go to their house for game night.

"Did he say why?" asked Amy.

"No. Actually he just said he didn't feel like going out," answered Penny.

"Did you notice anything... weird about him today?" she continued her questions; getting more worried. Sheldon never misses any game night for no special reason.

"C'mon Ames, you have to be more specific," Bernadette asked back. Amy frowned at her friend.

"I don't know; anything out of the ordinary?" she asked again.

"No. Not really, although this morning he kept frowning while watching Dr Who. But that could just be because Leonard and I were putting up the tree," the taller blonde answered. Amy sighed; she was now thinking of going to Los Robles and checking on Sheldon.

"So he's just at home right now?" Amy confirms.

"Yep. But I'm sure he's fine. He's probably doing some movie or series marathon or something," Penny dismissed. Amy wasn't comforted though; she really wanted to see how he's doing. She told the girls she had to go and apologized when they protested. She tried to make them understand why she was going and ignored her friend's reassurance that Sheldon was fine. Eventually, they let her go and she left for Los Robles.

* * *

When Amy arrived on their floor, she heard music from the other side of 4A's door. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. She had never heard Sheldon playing this kind of music. The music sounded like a classic version of a country song. She wasn't familiar with it. She knocked but did not get any response from the inside. She tried twice, three times, but no one was answering the door. She tried to turn the knob and was surprised to find it was unlocked. She pushed the door slowly, checking if the bolt was in place, but even that wasn't preventing her entry. She went in and found Sheldon sitting in a chair by the window, near the far bookcase. He was leaning against the edge of the window, with his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't seem to notice her entrance. She walked towards him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He gave a start and looked up.

"Amy. When did you get here? More importantly, why are you here? I thought you were at girl's night?" he asked with a frown.

"Well they told me that the boys are having a game night and that you opted out of going. You keep saying you're alright, yet you're here alone in the apartment when the guys are playing video games at Howard and Bernadette's," she replied. He just let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the view outside. He wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Sheldon you know you can tell me anything right?" she asks. He nodded in response, still not looking at her.

"Okay. Then why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" she tried again. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms. She reached for his shoulder again but he didn't look up.

"I have mentioned that I hate the holidays because that's when my Pop-pop passed away, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, waiting for him to continue.

"What I never said was when exactly," he continued. That's when it became clear to Amy. Today was his grandfather's death anniversary. She looked down at his boyfriend who held his head up again and was looking out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was being ridiculous. He passed away 30 years ago. I shouldn't be acting like this," he answered. Amy felt a little ache in her heart for him. She knew how much losing someone close to a person's heart feels. She lost her father when she was ten. She was so much closer to him than to her mother, so it saddened her deeply when he died.

"I was there when he passed away. I went in their room when I couldn't find meemaw or pop-pop and found my grandmother crying beside him. I didn't understand what was happening at first," he continued before she could speak again.

"Sheldon," she called his attention. He looked up when she didn't say anything else. "Never call yourself ridiculous for grieving someone. No one completely gets over a loss of a loved one."

He considered her words and agreed that she was right. He looked up at the sky and Amy followed his gaze. She noticed that the sky was clear tonight and a lot of stars were shining across the vast space.

"I miss my pop-pop," he murmured. He felt wetness in his eyes and couldn't stop the silent tears that escaped. Amy noticed it but did not comment on him crying. This was the first time she saw him crying. The sight broke her heart. She didn't know how he'd react is she hugged him. After all, they just got back together and were practically still in the process of restarting their relationship. She turned her back from the window and leaned against it instead, while looking up at the sky.

"You know how some cultures associate the stars with souls of our departed loved ones?" she asked.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I was close to my father, so when he died, I was broken hearted. I tried all forms of distraction that I can to forget the feeling. No matter what I did, at the end of the day, the feeling remained," she continued. "One day, I was reading a book about the afterlife and souls. In one chapter, the book discussed the cultures that considered stars as souls. It may seem silly, for scientists like us to believe in the existence of afterlife or souls, but at the time I was a child and held on to a way that can keep my dad close to me; more than in my heart and mind."

Sheldon was looking at her sadly. He never knew anything about her father passing or that she was close to him. He berated himself internally for not asking her about her childhood; making a mental note to ask more about her past.

"You know what I did?" she asked him.

"What?"

"I assigned a star to my father,"

"You did? Which one?"

"Do you know Polaris?" she asked.

"That one?" he asked back.

"The very one. Every night that I see the North Star in the sky, I would think that my dad was there, watching over me, and that made things more... bearable," she confirmed. They both looked up at the sky and watched the few groups of clouds clearing the expanse of their view.

"Would you like us to assign a star to your grandfather?" she offered. He looked at her for a while, batting his eyelashes softly, trying to clear his sight of tears.

"Which one?" he asked. Amy examined the night sky, looking for familiar constellations that are visible that night. When she found what she was looking for, she opened the window and pointed up to the general direction of the star.

"Sirius. Look, it's there." His gaze followed to where she was pointing and found the brightest star on that side of the horizon.

"I think he'd like that," he agreed. Standing up and looking at the star again.

"I think it fits him. He did become the light in your world when the rest were shutting you out. Him and your grandmother," she said.

"That is true," he agreed again. He then looked down at his girlfriend and smiled at her. Amy returned it and they gazed into each other's eyes. Sheldon surprised her when he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. It took her a full minute before she could react and wrap her arms around him too.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome." They remained in that position for a few minutes, the whole time, Sheldon was looking at the sky to where Sirius was located. A star that from now on, he would consider a representation of his pop-pop. A reminder that even after death, he was still around, much like how he's always been there for him when he was young. He sighed, but this time, he felt lighter than he had all day. He suspected that from now on, he will be able to face this day without dreading it too much. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back a little to look at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." They smiled at each other and then he nodded, looking around his apartment.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" he offered. Just then, her stomach grumbled. She smiled shyly while Sheldon gave her a look of mock disapproval. Then he laughed and Amy joined after failing at looking annoyed. "I'll take that sound as a yes."

He held his hand out for her and they walked to the kitchen to prepare a simple dinner. While Amy was slicing some cheese for their sandwich, Sheldon kept shooting sideway glances at her. He was thinking of how grateful he was that they found each other and that she was now back in his life again.

-xo-


	2. Chapter 2: I Choose You

**A/N:** _So with all the proposal talk and the fandom speculation of when it would take place, we've all been a little more impatient. Writers will keep on thinking of different scenarios about how it will happen. So while talking to my bestie c-tbbt-grokite, I sorta went into a frenzy and flooded her with messages about an idea of a Shamy proposal - so without further ado, here's me not working and writing one of my Shamy proposal ideas instead. Listen to the song, cos I was listening while writing the latter part of this one-shot. :)_

* * *

Song: **I Choose You**

Artist: **Sara Bareilles**

Let the bough break, let it come down crashing

Let the sun fade out to a dark sky

I can't say I'd even notice it was absent

'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes

I'll unfold before you

Would have strung together

The very first words of a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right

I choose you

I will become yours and you will become mine

I choose you

I choose you, yeah

There was a time when I would have believed them

If they told me that you could not come true, just love's illusion

But then you found me

And everything changed

And I believe in something again

My whole heart

Will be yours forever

This is a beautiful start

To a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right

I choose you

I will become yours and you will become mine

I choose you

I choose you

We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes

And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you

I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,

But I am willing

And even better

I get to be the other half of you

Tell the world that we finally got it all right

I choose you, yeah

I will become yours and you will become mine

I choose you

I choose you

I choose you

* * *

Leonard and Sheldon were in 4A, playing Mass Effect on PlayStation. Amy and Penny went out to do some shopping for Leonard's upcoming birthday party. Leonard still didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but his wife was not having any of it. She wanted to throw him a party, feeling that there's still a lot of catching up for him to do in the birthday celebration department.

The duo have been trying to get past a certain level but Sheldon keeps getting killed. A very unusual occurrence to Leonard since the man hates losing. After his character died for the third time, Leonard paused the game and turned to face his friend.

"So much for calling dibs on Commander Shepard. That's the third time you've been blasted in the chest. Something bothering you?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon didn't even hear him, he was just staring at the TV screen, unblinking. Leonard peered over his glasses to look at his friend better.

"Sheldon?" he tried calling him, but didn't get a reaction. "Sheldon!" he tried again, speaking a little louder than necessary.

"What? Where's Scott?!" Sheldon yelled, pressing the buttons on his controller. Realizing that the game was paused, he looked down at his controller and then around. When his eyes landed on Leonard, he blinked a few times and frowned.

"Why did we stop?" Sheldon asked, pointing his hand holding the controller, at the TV.

"You're not yourself today. You keep missing the enemy, you've been using the wrong guns for the wrong characters to shoot, what's going on?" his friend asked back.

"Nothing," Sheldon said.

"Really? Nothing? So you just feel like getting shot by a launcher today?" he asked Sheldon, sarcastically.

"No!" Sheldon replied, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"What is it then? Do you want to put on another game?" Leonard tried again.

"Nothing and no," Sheldon answered.

"Not buying it buddy. Come on, you know you can tell me," Leonard pleads. Knowing Sheldon, he rarely gets distracted. And when the man gets distracted, that means there's something important in his mind.

Sheldon considered Leonard's offer to confide in him, whatever it is that's been bugging his mind. Hard as he might try, he still wasn't the best at hiding secrets. And while he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise, he kind of wanted to let his bestfriend know about this particular one.

Biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes and drew a long breath. He looked at Leonard for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke.

"Okay. I will tell you something, but you have to promise that you're not going to tell anyone, _especially_ Penny." He said, raising one brow and looking at his friend expectantly.

"Well, I mean she's my wife…" Leonard started, but Sheldon looked at him with more intensity that he felt just how much the man needed to hear his promise to keep whatever it is that he was about to say.

"Okay, okay. Not a single soul!" Leonard promised, raising his right hand next to his head.

"Very well… If you must know, I…"

"Yes…?"

"I, well…"

"Oh for god's sake, Sheldon what is it?" Leonard spat.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! I've decided to ask Amy's hand in marriage." Sheldon rushed out, looking at his friend, gauging his reaction.

"Really? Well that's great! When? Where? Have you thought about what you're going to say?" Leonard started firing questions, making Sheldon uncomfortable.

"Hold it right there Leonard! I know you're my best friend and that these things are normally something that can be shared with _said_ friend," he said, using air quotes. "That's all that I can tell you. I want this to be a surprise, so I cannot, will not divulge any more details. Knowing how Penny can be very persuasive, I think it's better if I keep specific details of this proposal to myself, lest you let slip that I will be asking Amy to marry me."

While Leonard wanted to know more about his plans, he can't deny what Sheldon just said. Trying to calm down, he shook his head a little and steadied himself.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't ask you any more questions. But I'm really happy for you. This is a big step you're about to take. How do you feel about this decision?" Leonard asked.

"Well… First I started listing the pros and the cons of asking Amy to marry me, but the more I thought about things that I can put under con, I started realizing that I no longer have any reasons to delay getting married to her. I love her, she loves me. We live together. We're practically married already, but you know, actually getting married is different. Although I could argue with a judge about how our relationship agreement is better than a marriage contract…" Sheldon spoke, saying the last part with the usual air of smugness.

"Well, congratulations in advance. I know she wouldn't be able to say no to you. She loves you very much." Leonard assured him.

"I know," Sheldon answered, staring off into the air, staring at something that only he can see.

* * *

Amy was at the lab, finishing a report that was due on Friday. She was still in her lab coat and was transcribing her observation when she heard a knock. She was surprised to see Sheldon standing in the doorway, looking like he was ready to go home. She checked her watch to confirm the time. It was just past two in the afternoon. She stood and walked up to her boyfriend, at the same time, Sheldon went in to meet her inside the room.

"What brings you here, Sheldon? And what's with the bag?" Amy asked, quickly following up with, "Please tell me you're not sick again? You just got over that fever three weeks ago!"

Sheldon puts his index finger up to her lips before she could say another word. He started shaking his head while his eyes were closed. Opening his eyes again, he removed his finger and stared down at her.

"I'm not sick. And believe me, if I were, I wouldn't go all the way here just to let you know. You'd hear from me through phone before you see me," he began. "I have my bag with me because we're going home."

Amy was about to protest and point out that she still has work to do but Sheldon held up his hand to make her stop, so she did.

"No. I'm not asking you to drive me home. I know you are working before I got here, but I already spoke to the head of your department. I asked for us to have the rest of the week, off. So grab you things so we can go home and pack. Oh and we need to go to the mall first to buy a few supplies."

"Pack? Week off? Okay, hang on. What is happening?" Amy asked in one breath.

"I will explain, only if you start moving. We're on a tight schedule and you're not going to cause any kind of delay."

Amy looked at him through squinted eyes, but decided to let it go. She started putting away her things and getting out of her coat.

—

It was still dark when they finally got all their bags in the car, Sheldon told her about how there was an event happening at the California State Railroad Museum and that he got passes and a great place to stay. Since his vacation days need to be used this year and they had no other planned trips, he decided to make this one.

Leaving out the part about asking her to marry him, Sheldon pretty much said everything else there is to know about how they're spending the next few days.

"So let me get this straight. You're dragging me into this _forced_ vacation just so you can attend another train-related event?" Amy asked, a little annoyed that Sheldon didn't even ask her in advance about the trip when apparently, he already knew about it about a month ago.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Sheldon lied, looking away to hide his tick.

"You forgot? A man with an eidetic memory, _forgot_ about a trip that involve trains?" Amy asked again.

"That's possible. Things slip my mind sometimes you know."

"I'm sure that's true," she answered sarcastically. "I just hope you gave me an advance notice."

Amy was about to go around the car to get in the driver's side when Sheldon moved to block her. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"In the car, to drive, where else?"

"No. Not this time, little lady. I'm driving for a change. Keys?" He told her, watching her expression change from confused, then surprised. He smirked in satisfaction, clearly getting the reaction that he was expecting from her.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked, still a little shocked from his revelation.

"Absolutely. Now, keys?" he asked again.

She couldn't speak, but she managed to hand over the keys to his waiting hand. This was something beyond special in her opinion. Sheldon never drives. For anyone. That one time that he did, he did because it was an emergency. So for him to willingly offer, no, decide to drive – not to mention for a long trip – she felt really touched.

Smiling like a little girl, she was about to get in through the passenger's side when Sheldon stopped her again. Without a word, he opened the door and motioned for her to get inside. She nodded in courtesy and did as instructed. She watched from inside the car as her boyfriend circled the car to get to the other side. He slid inside the car and smiled at her.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are," she answered.

—

 _This may have been a mistake…_ Amy thought as they slowly blended into traffic. It took Sheldon twenty minutes before deciding that he was absolutely ready to start their road trip. Checking everything from the tightness of their seatbelt, to every mirror, to setting up his phone's GPS. Pretty much anything that he deemed is something that needs to be checked and double checked before leaving.

"Light traffic is expected for the next fifty miles. We're off to a good start." Sheldon mused while focusing his gaze on the road ahead.

Amy stared at him. She grew a little impatient during his safety check and he seems oblivious to how she's feeling right now. Shaking off her annoyance at how ridiculous his preparedness can get sometimes, she tried to engage in a lively conversation with her boyfriend. She only kept getting short answers from him until he tells her that he needs his full focus on driving.

"I don't think it's wise to distract the driver," Sheldon said. "We'll have plenty of time to talk when we get there."

"Fine," she replied. "It's not like you're driving like a normal person," she added, whispering the words.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, barely glancing at her, then looking back at the road.

"Nothing. I'll just put on my headphones and try to get some sleep. Is that, okay?" Amy asked.

"We'll I would rather have you awake in case I have any questions, but alright."

Amy was slowly getting lulled into sleep by the soft jazz music that she was listening to, when she felt like the car was moving slower and slower. She opened her eyes just when the car was at a full stop. She looked around to see why Sheldon decided to stop but she couldn't figure out why.

"Sheldon? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just testing the brake, making sure they're working perfectly. Also, the light's red." He answered by pointing a finger at the traffic light.

The light was indeed red, but they were at least four cars away from the line. And there were no cars around them either. Looking at the dashboard, the clock says 5:42am.

"Sheldon, are you sure you want to drive all the way to Sacramento?" she asked.

"Yes. I can drive and I will get us there. The matter is not open for discussion."

The light turned green and Sheldon excitedly started to drive again. Excitement might be his expression, but his thirty miles per hour certainly is not reflecting it.

 _This is going to be a long trip…_ Amy thought, resting her head against the car seat and computing their travel time if Sheldon sticks to this speed. If you can even call it speed.

—

Their projected travel time from Pasadena to Sacramento was at least six hours; however, they're not even halfway through and it was already past eleven. Amy was able to sleep for the last three hours and was now munching on a packed sandwich. She offered some to Sheldon but he refused, saying it wasn't in his schedule as the driver to eat, yet.

"But all you had before we left was a toast and a cup of tea. I admire your determination right now, but there's no need for you to starve yourself." Amy told him.

"Amy, I'm not hungry! Lunch is not till noon. I can wait." He snapped at her.

She was taken aback. Sheldon, realizing he said the words a little harshly, pulled to the side of the road.

"I'm sorry. I was just… I didn't mean to bark at you. I just. I didn't expect it would take me this long to get there."

"Really? Because, you know, you haven't gone over thirty-five since…" Amy started but Sheldon frowned at her. She held up her hands defensively. "Okay, I'm sorry. But don't you think you can drive a little faster? Just maybe forty or forty-five. You're doing great so far, but if you could maybe step it up a little, then we can get there faster."

"I know that. But I'm worried the adrenaline rush that will follow if I increase the acceleration will be too much for me to handle. I wouldn't want us to get into an accident because of me," he confessed, looking down at the steering wheel.

"Okay. I understand. You'll eat when it's time to eat. Let's get back on the road," she said, letting go of the matter. She didn't want to upset him further. She knows him and when he wants something done, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it on his own.

"Thank you," he replied curtly and started down the road again.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. During lunch, Sheldon barely spoke to her. She didn't realize just how much driving was taking out on him. He looked frustrated and tired. Amy tried to offer to drive the rest of the way but he quickly dismissed her.

It was a few minutes past five, and according to the GPS, they still have at least a hundred miles ahead of them. He was still focused on the task at hand and Amy was listening to a lecture on Biophysics, trying anything to keep herself busy.

The couple was startled when the engine started making a noise. Sheldon stopped, the car grumbled one more time and then puffs of smoke started emitting from under the car's hood. They looked at each other and then back at the now smoking hood of Amy's car.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"You checked everything, right?"

"Yes," he answered, trying to swallow hard, but his mouth felt dry.

"Oil?"

"Yes."

"Brake fluid?"

"Yes."

"Coolant?"

"Um…"

"Sheldon!" and with that, she got out of the car to check under the hood. Sure enough, the breakdown was caused by overheating.

"Open the trunk, Sheldon," she asked from outside, starting to walk to the back of the car.

Sheldon was just staring ahead. It doesn't even look like he heard her. Amy walked to his side of the car to see why the trunk was still locked.

She's seen this before. Sheldon was in the zone. But this was a different kind of zoning out. He looked horrified and… sad. Like a kid realizing that he did something bad and that he was about to be grounded. She went inside the car and turned the engine off so it will cool down. Sheldon barely moved when she asked him to get his hands off the steering wheel.

"Sheldon?" she asked, trying to get him to come back. She tried again, taking one hand into hers. Nothing.

"Sheldon, talk to me? It's okay. You forgot. We just need to let the engine cool down, and then pour some water and we'll be fine," she tried to reassure him, stroking the back of his hand gently.

He took his hand back and looked away. Amy was a bit hurt by his action, but she knows he was upset.

"This was not a part of the plan. Actually, none of this, the extended driving hours, the car breaking down, none of this was a part of my plan!" he exclaimed, not looking at her.

"It's not your fault. This was your first time driving and –"

"Not my fault? Amy this is all my fault!"

"Sheldon, I understand that this I your first time driving because you want to and I can't tell you just how proud I am of you for wanting to take this step. Just like everything else in our relationship, you don't have to – "

"No, Amy! Today, this trip, was supposed to be about you! About us!" Sheldon spoke, almost shouting now.

"Sheldon calm down! What do y –"

"I was supposed to drive you to a beautiful place, we were supposed to have fun on this trip and not have you deal with a cranky Sheldon because he thought he was confident enough to think that he can drive with ease! And then we were going on a train trip and by midnight I was going to ask you to marry me because it will be our seventh anniversary and we'll be in a train car that I asked to be decorated with a theme based on your love for Chaucer! But nooo, you –'

" _What_?!" she practically shouted in surprise.

Sheldon's brows furrowed and he stared at her. In the midst of his diatribe, he didn't realize that he'd let slip the most important event of their trip. Realization slowly dawned on him and he looked at her, looking at him with shock all over her face.

"You were… You were going to ask me…" Amy tried to speak, but she couldn't finish the question.

Sheldon berated himself internally for revealing his proposal to his girlfriend. They were still a few hours away from Sacramento, they were in the middle of the road, with no one around. He scanned their surroundings. They were in the middle of a road with a mountain view on either side. Amy knows, so there was no point waiting any longer. He drew a breath and let it out. He looked at her for a second and stepped out of the car.

Amy was confused by his actions. He went around to her side and opened the door. Looking up at him, she wished that he would just say something. And he did.

He held out his hand for her to take and said, "Come with me."

She took his hand and stepped out to follow him. Sheldon looked around to see if there were any cars coming. Luckily, there were none. He reached for her other hand and held each with his own. Amy was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"Sheldon –"She started but he shook his head to stop her from speaking.

"Let me do this, please." He begged with solemn eyes.

"Amy… I wanted this to be special because it was you. I wanted to drive for you, take you to a romantic dinner in a beautiful place like other guys do. But I guess conventional has never been our thing," he said with a boyish grin. "You are one of a kind, and I believe there will never be another, more suited for me in this lifetime, in this universe. And I know this is just formality but I want you to be mine in every possible way. I believe you deserve every experience a woman can have. We've been each other's first on almost everything couple-related and while I won't be your first fiancé because of that Arabian prince who funded your research," he continued, rolling his eyes. "I want to be your last. More than that, I want to be another first, as your husband.

He looked at the ground, covered in dirt and stones, hesitant and then at Amy who looked amused, but who was also on the verge of tears. Finally, he took out a handkerchief and unfolded it on the ground so he could kneel.

"Amy Farrah Fowler,"

"This is really happening!"

"Sshh! Do you want me to do this or not?"

"I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Amy, we were two people who have been isolated from the rest of the world. That is until we found each other. From this day forward, you shall never walk alone. And when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So will you please marry me?" With that, he pulled a black box, with his grandmother's ring.

"Hell yes!" Amy cried in happiness.

"Wha – Amy, mind your wor –"Sheldon tried to tell her off but her lips were already crushing his. It was a passionate kiss that spoke volumes. They wrapped each other in a tight embrace and only parted when they finally needed air. Sheldon took the opportunity to slip the ring on her finger.

Sheldon held her while she admired the ring. Tear-streaked face aside, he can't remember seeing her this happy. Point, Cooper… he thought.

They both squinted as the sunlight hit their faces. They looked just in time to see the sun setting.

"One of a kind. Just like us," Amy said, reaching up to kiss him gently.

"That we are," he agreed, kissing her one more time.

"Alright, now didn't you say you booked a room?" she confirmed, looking with sudden fierce in her eyes.

"Yes. Just a few miles near the museum. Why?"

"I'm driving, get in!"

"What – "

"Oh and fair warning, you're in for a crazy night." She said and winked at him.

All he could do was smile at her antics. Crazy is fine. Weird is fine. _She is Amy… She's mine_.


	3. Chapter 3: Close

**A/N:** An addition to my Song Book Collection fiction. My first **RATED M,** btw so just a heads up. BIG THANKS to missshc (Tumblr) for the inspiration. *wink, wink*

PENCIL SQUAD (and to anybody else who enjoyed Shamy's collaboration) this one's for you!

* * *

Song: _**Close**_  
Artist: **Nick Jonas ft. Tove Lo**

Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn  
I'm so perplexed  
With just one breath, I'm locked in  
Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn  
I'm so perplexed  
On that, it's almost shocking  
I know, I know you know you're scared  
Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body  
They won't, they won't, they won't be careful  
But I guess that you don't know me

Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...

Close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no

Oh man, oh man  
I am not really known for ever being speechless  
But now, but now somehow  
My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh  
I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling  
Saying all the things I'm thinking  
Oh man, oh man  
I am like you so I want proof I'm what you're feeling

Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too...

Close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh

Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no  
Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too... close

Close, ooh  
Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, ooh

Oh, so close, ooh  
I want you close, ooh  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no

* * *

"That list is strong... Like your mother's urge to be promiscuous with sailors..." Sheldon says suggestively, looking at Amy with eyes that could melt someone on the spot.

"Yeah? Well... your mother's - just a second! Do you think by measuring the speed of quantum coherence and exocytosis in microbules, we might get a clearer view of the neuronal hypercomputation in brain activity?" Amy says excitedly, turning her back to him to look at one of the boards set up around their apartment.

"I think that's plausible. We just need to figure out which experimental method will be most applicable to come up with the number that can help the computation," he responds with a"" proud smile.

Sheldon has been suppressing himself for almost an hour. All this talk about their collaboration is getting him all fired up. While his cognitive system would like to continue because of how promising their combined work is so far, his endocrine system is also responding quite actively. Why did he ever think of only engaging in coitus once a year? He didn't realize he was shaking his head while internally berating himself. Amy was looking at him with confused eyes.

"What are you thinking? You're shaking your head. Is something else wrong with this?" she asks, turning her attention to the board that she was looking at. "Well this seems okay to me," she announces and walking over to the other boards on the kitchen aisle.

"No, no. It's not that." slowly moving closer to her.

"Well what is it?" she asks without looking at him.

"Sometimes I think your bottom is getting bigger, we're going to need to find a bigger bed..." Sheldon said in a seductive voice.

Amy took the insult too seriously that Sheldon's tone was lost on her. She snapped her head and turned to face Sheldon only to realize that he was right behind her. Not being able to turn around, she bumped into him instead. While trying to process how he moved without her noticing, she couldn't help but feel something behind her that felt... hard.

"Uh... Sheldon?" she asks cautiously, swallowing hard when he placed his hands on the edge of the aisle, effectively trapping her with his arms on either side of her.

"Yes?" he asks in a low voice.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answered simply then proceeded to sniff her hair. "Did you know just how much of a powerful catalyst, pheromone can be when it comes to sexual attraction?"

"Yes. I am quite aware of that," Amy says, getting chills because of his voice. She didn't even know his voice could go so low. She was postively getting turned on. If he was doing this intentionally, he better live up to what her body is expecting to happen. "Why'd you ask that?"

"Because you're giving off a significantly high amount of that right now," he responds by dipping his head between in the crook between her neck and shoulder, ghosting his lips over her sensitive skin. "I can tell," he whispers.

Amy shivered and couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensation. When Sheldon raises his head, she took the chance to finally face him. She was shocked to find that the blue in his eyes were almost gone because of dilation.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"You want to hear a stupid idea?" he asks, looking her in the eyes with intensity that could clear anyone's head of any thoughts.

"Wha- what?" she asks nervously.

"Declaring that we're only having sex once a year," he said in a rush, lifting Amy on the aisle in one swift move and effectively knocking the boards off.

She gasped in shock. It happened so fast that she didn't have enough time to process what just happened. Now Sheldon was kissing her neck and it was doing all sorts of things to her senses. She wraps her arms around him, pushing him closer to her.

He responds by nibbling on her earlobe for a second and finally moving his mouth on hers. He kissed her hungrily and she answered every movement. Their kisses has always been in sync, no matter how intense or sweet it was.

Sheldon was moving too eagerly, Amy was confused as to when he started unbuttoning her vest but he was now taking if off her. She helped by lifting his shirts over his head.

Once her blouse was taken care of as well, he wasted no time and dove in, showering her chest with fiery kisses. Amy unclasped her bra and Sheldon ripped it off swiftly, taking a nipple in his mouth.

Amy threw her head back and bit her bottom lip when his lips connected with her skin. Sheldon paid equal attention to her pair and suddenly stopped. Amy almost protested but his tousled look kept her from saying a word. Damn, his disheveled appearance always leaves her speechless and the thought that only she gets to see him like this thrilled her more. She was about to kiss him again when he started looking around.

"This won't work at all," he says, grabbing Amy in his arms and carrying her with strength that she didn't even know he had. Her smile was wide and she couldn't hide her excitement when he almost threw her down the bed.

Sheldon quickly worked on his belt and unzipping his pants. Amy moved to pull his pants down. She can never get used to how aesthetically pleasing he really is. Biting her lower lip got Sheldon more excited.

Slowly moving like a predator about to go down on his prey, Amy moved back till she hit the pillows. Sheldon was qiuck to reach under her skirt to gauge how ready she was. He smiled triumphantly when he felt just how wet she was. Amy ubuttoned her skirt and Sheldon helped take the last piece of clothing that was in the way.

Placing both arms next to her head, he slid in her and started slowly to let her adjust. She pulled her down for a kiss and that helped him focus more. Enjoying the sensation of finally being connected with her again, he was gaining momentum and they fell back into a rhythm that they were both used to. Amy couldn't help but throw her head back against the pillow. The sight was inviting to Sheldon so he picked up the pace while leaving a trail of kisses on her neck down to her chest.

Sheldon's thrusts became faster as they exchaged kisses and their hands moving to touch every inch of skin that they could reach. When he finally felt his end coming, he looked down at her. The blissful look on her face proved that she's already reached her peak a few times. She looked into his eyes and nodded, telling him to let go. With a final thrust, he finally released the tension that was building up in him and collapsed on top of her.

After catching their breath, Sheldon moved off her and settled next to her. Both looking up at the ceiling they were both reliving how wonderfully satisfying the impromptu coitus, was.

"I agree," she spoke after a few seconds.

"With what?"

"That was your stupidest idea."

Sheldon looked at her with a disapproving look and she just smiled at him. Looking down at her naked body, he couldn't help but to start getting aroused again.

"You know," he started, trailing a finger from her shoulder to her breasts. "I wouldn't mind proving again just how stu-"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. This time it was Amy's turn to pounce on him, targetting his lips. He blindly reached for the covers and pulled it over their heads, ready to prove again, just stupid his annual coitus idea was.


End file.
